The invention relates to teaching mathematics and the solution of mathematical operations, particularly to children.
Various games are used to assist children in the learning of mathematics. In one conventional type of math game, an operation of two numbers is printed on a first card, and the child is asked to select from pile of number cards the number that is the correct answer to the operation.
Other types of mathematics games employ electronics to produce the answer to an operation entered by the child. However, this type of game does not require the child to perform the calculation herself, and does not provide any alternative representation of the quantities involved in the calculation.
The invention provides objects that can be used by a child to learn mathematical operations. The invention provides a first set of objects, each illustrating an operand number and an associated set of possible solutions to operations performed on the operand number. The invention further provides a second set of objects, each illustrating an operation symbol and an operator number. The operation symbol may indicate addition, subtraction, multiplication or division. When an object from the first set is combined with an object from the second set, the combined objects illustrate a mathematical operation consisting of the operand, the operation symbol and the operator. The combined objects further illustrate a solution to the operation. The solution is a number selected from the set of possible solutions illustrated on the operand object.
The operand object may also include a representation of the value of the operand, and the operator object may also include a representation of the value of the operator. When combined, the representation of the value of the operator object and the operand object the representation of the value of the operand and the representation of the value of the operator cooperate to represent the value of the solution to the mathematical operation.
The invention allows a child to choose two numbers, physically combine them into a form representing a mathematical operation, and verify or learn the solution to the operation, without the use of any electronics. By providing a range of operators that can be combined with an operand, the invention allows a child to experiment with numbers, for example, by comparing the results of combining different operators with a chosen operand. The objects and the manner in which they are combined are easy for a child to understand, and allow the child to combine the objects with her own hands and have complete control over the process of exploration.